Yvette Mimieux
video | right | 300px right | 300px | country = | bijnaam = | nickname = | pseudoniem = | pseudonym = | jaren-actief = | years-active = beroep = Actrice | profession = Actress website = | website = | imdb = | imdb = | ibdb = }} Yvette Mimieux (Los Angeles, 8 januari 1942) is een voormalige Amerikaanse actrice. ibdb =}} '' 'Yvette Mimieux' '' (Los Angeles, January 8 1942) is a former American actress. Jeugd en opleiding Yvette Mimieux is de dochter van een Franse vader en een Mexicaanse moeder. Youth and education Yvette Mimieux is the daughter of a French father and a [Mexico Mexican] mother. Ze was de winnares van een schoonheidsconcours en een gevraagd fotomodel, tot ze in 1959 een contract tekende bij MGM. She was the winner of a beauty competition and a requested photo model, until she signed a contract in 1959 at MGM. Carrière Reeds voor haar eerste filmrol in de misdaadfilm Insel der Sadisten werd ze genomineerd voor de Golden Globe-Award als Beste Nachwuchsvertolkster. Career Even before her first film role in the crime film '' Insel der Sadisten '' she was nominated for the Golden Globe Award as Best Nachwuchs Interpreter. Er volgden twee verdere nominaties in 1965 en 1971, waarbij ze echter met lege handen bleef. Two further nominations followed in 1965 and 1971, but they remained empty-handed. In Duitsland werd ze in het bijzonder bekend in de rol van Weena uit de verfilming Die Zeitmachine (1969) van HG Wells, waarin ze aan de zijde van Rod Taylor de vrouwelijke hoofdrol vertolkte. In Germany she became particularly known in the role of Weena from the film "Die Zeitmachine" (1969) by HG Wells, in which she Rod Taylor female principal role. Beiden speelden in Katanga (1968) weer samen. Both played together again in '' Katanga '' (1968). Privéleven Mimieux was van 1972 tot 1985 getrouwd met de filmregisseur Stanley Donen. Private life Mimieux was married from 1972 to 1985 to the film director Stanley Donen. In 1986 trouwde ze met de multimiljonair Howard Ruby. In 1986 she married the multimillionaire Howard Ruby. Ze is een geschoolde anthropologe. She is a skilled anthropologist. Filmografie (selectie) * 1960: Die Zeitmaschine (The Time Machine) – Regie: George Pal * 1960: Dazu gehören zwei (Where the Boys Are) – Regie: Henry Levin * 1962: Die Wunderwelt der Gebrüder Grimm (The Wonderful World of the Brothers Grimm) – Regie: Henry Levin, George Pal * 1962: Der König von Hawaii (Diamond Head) – Regie: Guy Green * 1962: Die vier apokalyptischen Reiter (The 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse) – Regie: Vincente Minnelli * 1963: Puppen unterm Dach (Toys in the Attic) – Regie: George Roy Hill * 1967: Schmeißt die Affen raus (Monkeys, Go Home!) – Regie: Andrew V. McLaglen * 1968: Katanga (The Mercenaries) – Regie: Jack Cardiff * 1970: Der Delta Faktor (The Delta Factor) – Regie: Tay Garnett * 1972: Endstation Hölle (Skyjacked) – Regie: John Guillermin * 1973: Die Odyssee der Neptun (The Neptune Factor) – Regie: Daniel Petrie * 1975: Reise in die Angst (Journey into Fear) – Regie: Daniel Mann Filmography (selection) * 1960: Die Zeitmaschine '' (The Time Machine) '' - Director: George Pal * 1960: Dazu gehören zwei '' (Where the Boys Are) '' - Director: Henry Levin * 1962 : The Wunderwelt der Gebrüder Grimm '' (The Wonderful World of the Brothers Grimm) '' - Directed by: Henry Levin, George Pal * 1962: Der König von Hawaii '' (Diamond Head) '' - Director: Guy Green * 1962: Those four apocalyptic Reiter ('' The 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse ) - Director: Vincente Minnelli * 1963: Puppen unterm Dach ( Toys in the Attic ) - Director: George Roy Hill * 1967: Schmeißt die Affen raus '' (Monkeys, Go Home!) '' - Director: Andrew V. McLaglen * 1968: Katanga '' (The Mercenaries) '' - Director: Jack Cardiff * 1970: Der Delta Faktor '' (The Delta Factor) '' - Director: Tay Garnett * 1972: Endstation Hölle '' (Skyjacked) '' - Director: John Guillermin * 1973: The Odyssey of the Neptun '' (The Neptune Factor) '' - Director: Daniel Petrie * 1975: Reise in that Fear '' (Journey into Fear) '' - Director: Daniel Mann * 1976: Vergewaltigt hinter Gittern ''(Jackson County Jail) – Regie: Michael Miller * 1979: Das schwarze Loch (The Black Hole) – Regie: Gary Nelson * 1979: Die Weiche steht auf Tod (Disaster on the Coastliner) – Regie: Richard C. Sarafian * 1982: Liebe einen Sommer lang (Forbidden Love) – Regie: Steven Hillard Stern * 1983: Gehirnwäsche (Circle of Power) – Regie: Bobby Roth * 1984: Love Boat "Die Hong Kong Affäre" * }} Categorie:Amerikaans acteur * 1976: Hinter Gittern '' (Jackson County Jail) '' - Director: Michael Miller * 1979: Badger Loch '' (The Black Hole) '' - Director: Gary Nelson * 1979: Die Weiche steht auf Tod '' (Disaster on the Coastliner) '' - Director: Richard C. Sarafian * 1982: Liebe einen Sommer lang '' (Forbidden Love) '' - Director: Steven Hillard Stern * 1983: Gehirnwäsche '' (Circle of Power) '' - Director: Bobby Roth * 1984: Love Boat "Die Hong Kong Affäre" * } Category: American actor